Haruno-Sensei
by x-ELMi-x
Summary: Porque, a Uchiha Sasuke, la nueva maestra de su sobrina le había cautivado tanto que deseaba hacerla suya, y un día... sucedió.


Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy!

* * *

.

**HARUNO-SENSEI**

One-Shot

.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha suspiró por cuarta vez en el día mientras se rascaba distraídamente el estomago y cambiaba de canal con una lentitud que no dejaba nada que envidiar a una tortuga. Como cada día que él se dignaba a prestarle atención a su televisión de pantalla plana y gracias a una asquerosa ley del Karma, nunca había nada que interesante que ver en ninguno de los más de cincuenta canales que tenía. Era viernes, eso era indicativo de que era su día de descanso del bufete de abogados en Tokio en el que trabajaba y luego de esa semana tan pesada que había tenido sumado al cansado viaje desde la capital hasta Konoha no le dejaban fuerzas ni para pensar en que distraerse ni siquiera para ir a la cocina y prepararse el sándwich que desde hace media hora su estomago le estaba exigiendo.

Estaba a punto de darle la quinta vuelta a sus 80 canales cuando el timbre del teléfono le obligó a estirar el brazo para contestar. Bendito fuera el que creó los inalámbricos.

— ¿Bueno?

— Necesito un favor.

— Sí, a mí también me da gusto oírte. Estoy bien, gracias.

Un ligero suspiro se oyó del otro lado de la línea.

— Perdona, Sasuke. ¿Cómo estás, hermano? ¿Estas ocupado?

Sasuke miró su control remoto y encogió los hombros.

— Sí, algo.

— Sabes que no te molestaría en tu día libre a menos que fuera algo importante —Un suspiro— Y esto lo es.

— ¿Qué sucede, Itachi?

— Verás, Ruri no se ha sentido muy bien y tiene cita con Tsunade ésta tarde. Nuestro problema es Asuka —Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrerle desde la nuca hasta el final de su columna al escuchar el nombre de su sobrina de cinco años— Mis suegros estarán fuera y papá y mamá siguen en su segunda luna de miel.

El pelinegro Uchiha bufó recordando ese detalle como si hubiera sido ayer cuando, al ver que sus únicos hijos ya habían terminado sus carreras profesionales y podían mantenerse por sí mismos, decidieron que era momento de darle la vuelta al mundo en un viaje de luna de miel. Ni bien habían sacado su última prenda de ropa de la casa en la que crecieron, sus padres ya estaban con un pie en el aeropuerto.

Y tampoco es que tuviera algún síndrome de necesidad del nido, después de todo ya tenía casi veinticuatro años.

— No, Itachi.

— ¡Ni siquiera te he dicho nada!

— No, pero ya me lo imagino. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Naruto?

— Lo haría pero Hinata tiene clases de parto y él va a acompañarla.

— Bueno, no.

— ¡Sasuke!

— No, Itachi. Cada que tengo que cuidar de tu hija por alguna razón que aún no logro comprender termino con un pie en la sala de emergencias o tú terminas dándome un sermón sobre el cuidado de los niños.

— ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla que subiera a ese árbol?

— ¡No lo hice! Yo estaba... ¡Ese no es el punto! No lo haré.

— Por favor, solo tienes que recogerla del Kinder.

— ¡Que n...! ¿Del Kinder?

La sangre que corría de las venas del pelinegro comenzó a correr con mayor rapidez concentrándose en su corazón y haciéndolo latir como loco, incluso podía notar como ciertas partes de su anatomía comenzaban a endurecerse.

A su mente acudió la imagen de una figura estilizada y de un sedoso cabello rosado. Había sido hacia un mes cuando la vio por primera vez, ese día (el día del incidente del árbol) le había tocado la peligrosa tarea de cuidar a su sobrina durante una noche y luego llevarla al día siguiente a la escuela. Para cuando se acercaban al edificio Sasuke estaba deseoso por acabar con ello, meterse en cama y drogarse con miles de pastillas para dormir, estaba deseoso de llegar, soltar la mano de su sobrina y salir corriendo.

Y lo hizo, pero algo lo condujo a fallar en la parte de salir corriendo y tuvo que quedarse pegado a la pequeña mano de su sobrina. En lugar de la maestra de cabello negro y entrada en años, que siempre lo acosaba, se encontraba una mujer demasiado atractiva para los sensores de conquistador del Uchiha, su cabello era de un rosado exótico, su cuerpo tenía esas curvas que lo volvían loco, sus ojos lo hipnotizaron y hasta pudo jurar que estuvo a punto de dejar caer litros de baba de su boca abierta si no hubiera sido por su sobrina quien le tiró de la mano y lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

Se llamaba Sakura Haruno y era la nueva maestra de su sobrina.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Sigues ahí?

— Eh, sí. De acuerdo, solo porque soy un buen tío.

— ¡¿De verdad?!

— Sí, de verdad.

— Muchas gracias, hermano.

Itachi colgó y Sasuke se acomodó en su sillón, no podía esperar a ver a esa pelirrosa. Inevitablemente el sofá comenzó a hacerse endemoniadamente cómodo y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse mientras sonreía y empezaba a tener un sueño excitante con una mujer muy peculiar.

* * *

.

Sasuke se acomodó su cabello por tercera vez mientras corría antes de llegar al Kinder. Se había, como no, retrasado por casi cuarenta minutos por quedarse dormido en el sofá, aunque tampoco era como que lo lamentase mucho puesto que su sueño había sido maravilloso y ello lo apoya el hecho de aquel bulto en sus pantalones con el que se había despertado.

Aceleró el paso y, cuando al fin llegó, tomó el aire que le faltaba antes de entrar en el edificio. Se quitó los zapatos antes de pisar la madera y observó atentamente en busca de esa pequeña cabeza pelinegra (No, la verdad buscaba otro color de cabello) el Kinder estaba en completo silencio y, cómo no, si hacia un buen tiempo que había terminado la jornada de ese día.

Cruzó los dedos esperando que aquella maestra siguiera todavía en el edificio. A punto estaba de usar el método infalible de "grita y encuentra" cuando su sobrina salió de una habitación y se sobresaltó al verlo.

— ¡Tío Sasuke!

Si algo tenía que admitir era que su sobrina era realmente una preciosidad. Su corto cabello azabache estaba cubierto por una boina azul marino y sus ojos eran de un color verde profundo y brillante, su piel era clara y su sonrisa (como la que le dedicaba en esos momentos) era un deslumbre de luz. Ese era uno de los pequeños detalles que envidiaba de su hermano mayor, a pesar de haber entrado en la paternidad con apenas diecinueve años, él y su novia (ahora esposa) Ruri Tsukihime habían sido bendecidos con una hija hermosa.

Que, por alguna extraña razón, creía que fastidiarles el día a sus tíos era lo más del planeta.

— ¡Vengo en son de paz! —Exclamó Sasuke mientras alzaba los brazos— No quiero ni subidas al árbol ni maquillaje mientras duermo.

Asuka Uchiha sonrío.

— No seas tonto, tío. ¿Buscas a alguien? —Preguntó al ver a Sasuke estirar el cuello para observar el salón.

— Eh, solo quería hablar con tu maestra —Respondió— tengo que pedirle disculpas por llegar tarde.

Asuka, que no tenía ni un cabello azabache de tonta, murmuró:

— Claro, disculpas.

— ¿Porqué me miras así?

Asuka observó por unos segundos a su tío antes de que una sonrisa traviesa adornara sus labios.

— Yo te llevaré con Haruno-Sensei —Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo con su tío detrás. Se detuvo al llegar a una puerta entre-abierta, se hizo a un lado y sonrió— Sensei está ahí dentro buscando unas cajas. Deberías ayudarla.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo (aunque tampoco es como que fuera a contradecirla, seamos sinceros) su sobrina se colocó detrás de él y lo empujó.

— ¡Asuka! —Gritó pero fue callado con el "clic" que hizo la puerta.

— No creo que eso esté bien —Dijo un pequeño de cabello rubio y ojos azules mientras se secaba las manos con un papel y observaba como Asuka arrastraba una pequeña escalera y la trababa bajo la perilla.

— Ya era hora, Ryu-Kun. Pensé que te habías ido al retrete como el pez de Daisuke Nara.

Ryuji Uzumaki ignoró el comentario de su prima y se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

— No es correcto encerrar a Haruno-Sensei con Sasuke-san. Voy a decirle a Oto-san.

— Y yo le diré a Tía Hinata quién tiro su pastel a la basura. No seas niña, Ryujina —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar— además, es un favor. Tío Sasuke veía como tonto a Haruno-Sensei.

— ¿cómo Oto-san ve a Oka-san?

— Peor.

— Iuck.

— Exacto.

— ¡Garbancito!

Una Hinata Uzumaki (Antes Hyuuga) embarazada (Muy, de siete meses) tomó en brazos al pequeño rubio y lo besó por toda la cara.

— ¡Oka-san! ¿No iba a venir la abuela por mí?

— Si, pero terminamos antes y tu madre quería venir por ti —contestó Naruto Uzumaki y entonces reparó en la presencia de su sobrina— ¿Qué haces aún aquí, Su? ¿No iba a venir Sasuke por ti?

— Umm, dijo que no podía.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

— Ese Teme. Una suerte que viniéramos. ¿Vamos por un helado?

— ¡sí!

— Pero Sasuke-san...

Asuka fulminó a su primo con la mirada.

—Tía Hinata, el asunto de tu pastel...

— ¡Vamos por helado! —Interrumpió Ryuji ya en el suelo y poniendo las manos sobre la boca de su prima.

— Pues vamos.

Naruto tomó de la mano a su sobrina y Hinata a su hijo quedando ambos niños en medio. Ryuji se acercó a Asuka y le susurró.

— ¿Y Sasuke-san?

—sí, Oto-san se encarga luego.

Y Asuka comenzó a tararear.

* * *

.

— ¡Asuka! —Sasuke tiró de la perilla pero no cedió— niña del mal —susurró y se dio la vuelta y ya no supo si planear el doloroso final de su sobrina o preparar equipaje y llevarla a Disneyland.

Estaba claro que ese no era un almacén ni nada por el estilo y que ahí no había cajas ni una maestra necesitada de ayuda. Bueno, si que había una maestra y también unas largas bancas y unos cuantos lockers y como no lavabos y espejos y una vocecita que le susurraba a Sasuke que eso parecía un vestidor y sus ojos le decían que si lo era. Claro, tenía que serlo o si no la profesora Sakura Haruno no estaría en bragas (muy bonitas, por cierto, blancas con negro y con encaje. Y a Sasuke le gustaba el encaje) ni tampoco estaría con la mano estiraba para agarrar una blusa que tenia sobre su mochila y mucho menos Sasuke podría tomar nota de que Haruno-Sensei no llevaba sostén ese día.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando logró hacerlo sus mejillas se tiñeron del color de la manzana que había comido esa mañana. O su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma o realmente estaba frente a ese hombre de cabello azabache que la había cautivado hace un mes.

Había sido su primer día como maestra en ese Kínder cuando una de sus nuevas alumnas había llegado de la mano de ese cautivador de ojos negros y cuando por casualidad (Así como no queriendo la cosa) le había preguntado su nombre a Asuka Uchiha éste se grabó como un tatuaje en su mente.

Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Porqué tenía que sentirse atraída por el padre de su mejor alumna? Eso la hacía sentir pésimo y aún sabiendo que su jefa se llamaba Ruri Uchiha y era la madre de Asuka. No había que pensarle mucho. El mismo apellido y mismo cabello azabache aunque le había decepcionado ver que Sasuke no había vuelto a llevar a la pequeña que, claro, no era necesario siendo su madre la directora del Kínder.

Realmente se sentía pésimo, porque Sakura no era de tener impulsos alocados y menos hacia un hombre de familia pero había algo en ese Sasuke que hacía que su sangre se calentara y tuviera fantasías eróticas cada maldita noche y que se sintiera como si fuera una muchachita de quince años y no una adulta de veintitrés años.

Su amiga Temari Nara tenía razón. Necesitaba un hombre. Pero he ahí otro problema, Sakura quería a ESE hombre, el que ahora mismo la veía con una intensidad que sentía que se le doblaban las piernas.

Sasuke tragó una gran cantidad de saliva mientras veía a Sakura cubrirse rápidamente con su blusa aferrándola a su pecho pero era demasiado tarde, su cerebro ya había grabado (muy probablemente para siempre) la imagen de los generosos pechos de aquella mujer, el pelinegro calculó que le cabrían perfectamente en las manos y deseó comprobar si eran tan suaves como parecían y sintió su miembro endurecerse al ver los pezones rosados y erguidos esperando a ser probados (Y quiso hacerlo)

Se acercó a Sakura como hipnotizado por una melodía y, cuando estuvo frente a ella (casi mezclando sus alientos) Sakura recordó que tenía la capacidad de hablar.

—Yo... usted no debería estar aquí.

Y, sí Sasuke la escuchó, no le hizo caso porque capturó sus labios en un hambriento beso (maldición, él había esperado mucho y soñado con eso) Y, sí Sakura tenía un poquito de voluntad, en ese momento no la usó para nada (ni tampoco es que quisiera).

Sasuke profundizó el beso y la apretó contra sí al sentir que le correspondía, su lengua no tardó en querer introducirse y soltó un gemido cuando la boca de ella se lo permitió poco a poco le quitó la blusa que aún sostenía contra su pecho y, cuando lo logró sus brazos se cerraron aún más alrededor de ella, sus pezones erguidos rozaban contra el pecho de él y Sakura pegó un ligero brinco al sentir aquella potente erección contra su vientre.

El pelinegro le acarició la espalda con provocativos y suaves círculos; Una de sus manos hizo un tentador recorrido hasta su seno izquierdo y Sasuke pudo por fin comprobar que realmente cabía en su mano (Y sí, también eran suaves. Cremosos.) lo masajeó con cariño antes de atrapar ese tierno pezón entre sus dedos y tirar ligeramente de él, Sakura emitió un gemido contra su boca que aún la besaba y se sintió desfallecer cuando el tirón se volvió más duro casi salvaje y lleno de desesperación (pero muy, muy excitante) y supo que no tenía escapatoria cuando Sasuke abandonó su boca y bajó la cabeza atrapando su pezón entre sus labios, lo succionó y lamió alrededor suyo y volvió a succionar para luego alejarse un poco y soplar sobre él.

— ¿Te gusta?

Sakura respondió con un gemido. ¿Qué si le gustaba? ¡Demonios, sí! Y cuando sintió que él iba a por su otro seno, un minúsculo rayito de cordura cruzó por su mente.

— ¡No podemos!

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué no?

— ¡Porque no me meto con los padres de mis alumnos! ¡Eres un hombre casado, maldita sea!

Sasuke se irguió con rapidez y casi sintió partirse el cuello. Alzó una ceja y la miró.

— ¿Cuándo y con quién según tú me casé? Porque, sinceramente, no me acuerdo.

— No seas idiota. ¿Con quién más? ¡Con Ruri Uchiha! Tu hija es Asuka —Sakura enterró su cara entre sus manos— No puedo creer que quisiera enrollarme con el marido de mi jefa. ¡Es tú culpa por ser deseable!

Sasuke soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Me deseas?

Sakura lo miró enfadada.

— ¡Ya lo sabes!

Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

— Perfecto, porque yo también te deseo, pelirrosa.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! Respeta a tu esposa.

— Lo haría si la tuviera, el caso es que aún no la tengo —Rió ante la cara de confusión de Sakura y la besó en la punta de la nariz— Asuka es mi sobrina y Ruri está casada con mi hermano mayor.

Sakura parpadeó.

— ¿No estás casado?

— Que no, mujer.

Y, como si hubiera revelado que se había sacado la lotería, Sakura se abalanzó sobre él enredando sus piernas en su cadera, cruzando sus brazos sobre su cuello y besándolo con una increíble pasión. A sabiendas que diciendo que era solo el buen tío Sasuke una mujer tan hermosa como esa pelirrosa iba a irse sobre él, lo hubiera dicho desde el siguiente segundo en que la vio.

Mientras se besaban con pasión, Sasuke logró llegar hasta el lavabo y sentarla sobre él. Recorrió su cuello con besos húmedos y de igual manera besó sus pechos.

— Eres hermosa, Haruno-Sensei.

— ¡Ah! —Gimió ella cuando le succionó el pezón derecho con energía y devoción, su otra mano se encargaba de masajear su otro seno y pellizcar el otro pezón erguido.

Sakura enredaba sus manos entre los espesos cabellos rubios y, cuando decidió que necesitaban estar en igualdad de condiciones, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del Uchiha. Sasuke se incorporó y dejó que se la quitara, compartieron una sonrisa cómplice antes de volver a besarse, Sakura no perdió tiempo y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón y el pantalón.

Sasuke también hizo lo suyo y, aprovechando la poca ropa que ella llevaba, introdujo su mano dentro de esas bonitas bragas tocando su intimidad.

Sakura se arqueó contra él al sentir que introducía uno de sus dedos, enterró la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y gimió.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sasuke!

El pelinegro aceleró su movimiento dentro de ella.

— ¿Qué quieres, cariño? Dímelo. ¿Te gusta así?

— ¡Ma-Más! ¡Oh!

Y él ofreció más introduciendo otro dedo y simulando los movimientos de la penetración, Sakura sintió un calor acumularse en su vientre y unos espasmos que empezaron a fluir, estaba cerca de un orgasmo y eso que ni siquiera la había penetrado aún. Cuando sus dedos la llevaron a la cima, Sakura mordió ligeramente su hombro y se recargó sobre él.

— Eres maravilloso, Sasuke Uchiha.

— Elogios, al final del recorrido.

Sin darle tiempo de pensar la recargó sobre el espejo y se deshizo de sus braguitas arrojándolas a un lado, le separó las piernas y se relamió los labios ante la vista. Sin más, enterró su cabeza en aquel punto y Sakura sintió tocar el cielo cuando su lengua encontró su clítoris e hizo maravillas en el. Una vez terminada su caricia, Sakura tomó de nuevo sus pantalones y se los bajó, él salió de ellos y los aventó a un lado; Con algo de nerviosismo y emoción le bajó los bóxers blancos (ironía) y sintió que la garganta se le secaba ante la prominente erección.

Sasuke sonrío con orgullo y la besó mientras las delicadas manos de la pelirrosa tomaban su miembro y lo acariciaban.

— ¡Argg, Sakura!

Y Sakura lo masturbó con más fuerza y Sasuke sintió que si no hacia algo acabaría terminando en la mano de la chica. La tomó de los muslos y ella por instinto se aferró a su cuello mientras la acostaba sobre la banca y se ponía sobre ella, la miró con deseo (profundo deseo) y la besó mientras la penetraba con una sola y profunda estocada.

Ambos gimieron y, cuando ella se acostumbro a su miembro, Sasuke comenzó un lento vaivén que aumento con fuerza unos instantes después. Tras varias estocadas, el pelinegro hizo uso de su fuerza y se sentó haciendo que ella quedara a horcajadas sobre él sin salir de su interior. Sakura se apretó a su cuello y comenzó a cabalgarlo mientras se besaban.

Varias caricias y penetraciones después, Sakura sintió que llegaba al límite de un poderoso orgasmo y se dejó llevar mientras sentía como Sasuke la alcanzaba unos segundos después y se derramaba en su interior.

Ambos se apoyaron el uno en el otro mientras intentaban recuperar sus respiraciones normales y asimilaban la profunda pasión e intensidad que habían compartido hace un momento.

— Fue... Wow.

— ¿Wow? —Sasuke se rió levemente— Excelente descripción: ¡Wow!

Sakura también rió y le dio un beso en el hueco del cuello antes de temblar un poco, había sido tan cautivante e hinoptizante que se olvido del pequeño aire acondicionado del vestidor.

— Hace un poco de frío.

— Será mejor que nos vistamos —Propuso el azabache y, con cuidado y delicadeza, salió de su interior. Depositó un fugaz beso en sus labios y la puso de pie; Ambos comenzaron a vestirse mientras buscaban sus ropas que habían quedado regadas por ahí.

Sakura se terminó de colocar la blusa y miró a Sasuke quien todavía se estaba abotonando la camisa, se mordió el labio mientras admiraba el sensual abdomen, no podía creer que tan solo unos minutos antes hubiera hecho el amor con él.

Se acercó y le terminó de abotonar la camisa, cuando llegó al último compartieron una sonrisa, Sasuke le besó la nariz.

— ¿Estás libre está noche? Vamos a cenar.

Sakura rió.

— Tienes una manera original de pedirle una cita a una chica.

— Es la primera vez que lo hago de esta forma. ¿A las ocho?

Sakura asintió mientras se acercaban a la puerta. Se fijó en él y le acomodó el cuello, Sasuke no pudo resistir y la tomó en brazos arrinconándola en la puerta y besándola.

Tan entregados estaban en su tarea que no escucharon el clic del picaporte y como se abría la puerta. Abrazados, ambos cayeron al suelo mientras una exclamación se escuchó de fondo.

Ambos alzaron la cabeza, aún estupefactos y miraron a Itachi y Ruri quiénes los miraban con sorpresa.

— ¡Sakura-san! ¿Qué sucede aquí? —Preguntó la pelinegra parpadeando.

— ¡Ruri-San! —Exclamó la pelirrosa— Yo... Esto...

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —Preguntó Sasuke mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la mano a Sakura para ayudarla.

— Fue una cita rápida —Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa pícara al notar el estado en que ambos estaban— Pensábamos que podíamos alcanzarlos para decirle a Su-chan lo que pasó

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el mayor Uchiha mirando a su cuñada.

Ruri sonrió y se aferró al brazo de su marido.

— Perfecto. Prepárate a la idea de ser tío otra vez en cinco meses.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial!

Sasuke abrazó a su hermano y su cuñada e incluso Sakura se unió a la fiesta de abrazos, cuando ésta acabó, Ruri frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está Asuka?

Sasuke miró a todos lados.

— Estaba aquí, ella...

— ¡Sasuke! —Exclamó Itachi— ¿Perdiste de vista a mi hija?

— Hey, Ni-san, tranquilo —Sonrió nerviosamente— Ella está... En alguna parte.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Ella me encerró!

— ¡Sólo tiene cinco años!

— ¡Pues es un demonio-genio!

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¡Ita, no puedes matar a tu hermano! —Ruri apretó el brazo de su marido— ¡Contrólate! ¡Sasuke, corre!

— ¡Maldición! —Miró a Sakura— A las ocho en Ichiraku, cariño —Le dio un beso fugaz en la boca antes de salir corriendo e Itachi detrás de él.

Ruri rió.

— Te acostumbras tarde o temprano.

Sakura la miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

— ¿No estoy despedida?

— ¿Por haber estado con Sasuke? —Ruri sonrió— ¡Para nada! Ya era hora que mi cuñado se encontrara con una mujer que hiciera de él un hombre honrado. Bienvenida a la familia.

Sakura se sonrojó.

— Yo no creo entrar en...

Ruri rió mientras veía a la distancia a su marido corriendo tras su hermano menor en circulo en la parte de la entrada del Kínder.

— Oh, lo harás, créeme.

Sasuke corría con todas sus fuerzas (alabado sea el fútbol americano que jugó en la Universidad) mientras pensaba que tenía que encontrar a su sobrina antes que su hermano si es que quería ir a su cita de esa noche. Asuka se salvaría esta vez tan solo porque logró que tuviera el momento más fascinante y excitante de su vida.

Oh, Haruno-Sensei.

Y en ese momento, Sasuke aprendió que no debía soñar despierto pensando en Sakura si no quería tropezar con una piedra y caer al suelo mientras su hermano lo capturaba e inmovilizaba.

— ¡Sa-su-ke!

¡Rayos!

Ahí iba un sermón, de nuevo.

* * *

.

N/A: Y esta es mi versión SasuSaku de mi primer OneShot decente de Digimon. El motivo de subirlo es que hoy, hace exactamente 7 años, me convertí en escritora de ésta página tras haber sido lectora por mucho tiempo.

Espero les haya agradado y no me haya quedado muy fuera de lugar las personalidades pero, como ya dije, el original es basado en otros personajes.

Mi Facebook: /ELMi

Un review es una sonrisa

¿Me sonreirías?

.

.

.

.


End file.
